


"The chamber of secrets"

by skydemonslayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, Gay, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydemonslayer/pseuds/skydemonslayer
Summary: Sirius is horny on main for his boyfriend, Remus the whole day. Finally he receives what he wants, but in a bit different way than expected.





	"The chamber of secrets"

Sirius couldn’t stop the drooling in his mouth every time he looked at his boyfriend, Remus. He wanted the werewolf so bad. Right here. On this table. Right now. In class. In front of everyone, including their Professor. The fact Moony was sitting beside him wasn’t helping him.  
\- Are you okay, Padfoot?- whispered Remus in his ear. His soft, caring voice somehow turned Sirius on ever more.  
\- No, I want you and can barely hold it any longer.  
The werewolf remained totally calm despite the last words and the hand sliding down his thigh. He even continued taking notes as if nothing happened. Sirius got a bit angry. How could Moony be so concentrated when he was burning inside? That, if you ask Sirius, was real magic.  
After classes the heir of the Blacks just grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him in their “chamber of secrets” He found the room and most importantly its key right after they started going out. It was literally perfect. For now, they have used it only for cuddling and making out sessions, but today… who knows.  
As their lips and tongues collided, Sirius felt instant relief. Ah, God, it was worth waiting for it the whole day. He actually wanted to go one step further, but didn’t know how to suggest it to Remus. Moony was an awkward mess with non-existent sexual experience. Not that Sirius had any either, but he was the cool, confident dude. He had to be the one to lead this stuff.  
Suddenly Remus drew back and stopped their session as it was just heating.  
\- What’s wrong, dear? – Sirius really tried not to show his frustration.  
\- It’s just boring.  
\- Oh, then you want to play? – grinned Padfoot. Maybe today was his lucky day. - I am totally in.  
The next thing Sirius felt were the fingers of his boyfriend wrapping around his tail.   
\- I don’t like playing. – the stern voice, which whispered in his ear, barely reminded this of Lupin.  
Then Remus pulled his hair without a warning. Sirius sighed, but not from the twinge, but to his own surprise- from pleasure. His trousers grew tight and he wanted his boyfriend even harder than before.  
\- You liked it, right? – laughed Remus. -I would never have guessed you get turn on by pain.  
\- Then why have you done it?  
\- Oh, shut up, you masochistic bastard.  
Remus pushed him into the bed and finally let go of his hair. Before Sirius could react, the werewolf was over him, pinning him down. Padfoot had no chance to move or resist. That doesn’t bother him at all, he even enjoyed it.  
\- Would you trust me, Sirius? – Remus’ voice and glaze were suddenly so gentle. – With your body, with your pain and with your pleasure. I promise I will do my best for all of them.  
\- Go on. - Sirius has already submitted himself.   
\- Good. - the smile of the werewolf was satisfied and scary at the same time. – Just tell me to stop if it’s too much.  
\- Good. - the smile of the werewolf was satisfied and scary at the same time. – Just tell me to stop if it’s too much.  
\- Yes.  
\- For you is “Yes, master.” Are we clear?  
\- Yes, master.  
\- You learn fast. - said Remus caressing his lips and then kissing them.  
Sirius got no time for a witty response. Remus pulled his tie and shirt off and started exploring him. His whole neck soon was touched, licked and kissed. Padfoot just let him do whatever he wants until he touched his nipples. A wave of pleasure went trough his body. Lupin sensed it immediately and continued.  
\- That’s too gentle for you, isn’t it? – said Remus and his fingers twisted the sensitive skin beneath. Sirius moaned immediately.  
Padfoot tried to touch his boyfriend’s skin as well, but Moony grabbed his wrists in an iron grip und pinned them again to the mattress. Afterwards he removed his Gryffindor tie and used to bond Sirius’s hands.  
\- Who gave you a permission to touch? – Remus was no longer laughing and his stern voice was back.  
\- No one. - answered Sirius with a bit of trembling voice.  
\- No one what? – Moony pulled his hair again.  
\- Master. – groaned Padfoot and his curls were left in peace. – I am sorry.  
\- But that’s not enough. You need to be punished.  
Remus didn’t even finish his sentence as his nails teared Sirius’ back till it bled and his boyfriend hissed. He would never imagine his first time with Moony like this, not that he was complaining.  
\- You have sharp nails, master.  
\- And sharp teeth. – said Remus before biting his neck and Sirius shrieked quietly. He was bleeding at two places already.   
\- Are you trying to scar me?  
\- I won’t be the only one of us with scars. – Remus finally took his shirt off and exposed them. – And they are both on places no one can see, so shut your mouth. You are irritating me.   
\- So what, master? -Sirius couldn’t resist and gave him a cocky grin.   
\- The next time it will be more than biting.  
\- For example?   
Padfoot was so sure that Remus was already out of ideas. He was again surprised by his firm grip, this time around his throat. Moody stopped and looked at him for a permission.  
\- Do it. – Sirius gave it without a second thought and was soon fighting to breathe. With his last air, he whispered. - Master.   
As he gagged, Remus released him and continued his job. Soon Sirius was totally naked beneath him. They were close to the end. But he wasn’t afraid or anxious at all, only excited.  
\- Tell me what you want, pretty boy. To come or to touch me?  
\- Why not both, master?   
\- Greedy, aren’t you? – laughed Remus and untied his hands.  
Sirius had waited so much for that moment that he didn’t know where to start. But one thing was so specific about Moony- his scars from the full moon nights. So, Padfoot started to touch them gently, exploring every edge of the damaged skin.  
\- They are disgusting, aren’t they? –Remus’ voice turned bitter.  
\- No.- Sirius was shocked. - I mean- no, master.  
\- Drop that. And no need to lie.  
\- I am not lying. For Merlin’s sake, they are the sign of your monthly battle with yourself. They are what makes a Gryffindor, not these stupid ties with gold and red stripes. You are brave and beautiful.   
\- You really mean that? – there was no sign of the man who was dominating him two minutes ago. Instead there was the little boy bitten by a werewolf and cursed for a lifetime.  
\- Of course, I do, you idiot. I have said that million times and continue to do it until you stop doubting yourself.  
\- Thank you. – said Remus and kissed him long and gentle. No more words needed.  
Their kiss grew more and more passionate. Sirius returned to his exploration. Remus slid his hand between his legs and Padfoot totally lost it. His boyfriend may be unexperienced, but sure knew where and how to touch. Soon Sirius forgot completely about his scars and all. As he was touching himself before he imagined how it would be if his boyfriend was doing it instead. It was even better.  
\- Master. - whispered he by a last effort. He was already a sweaty, panting mess. – I am going to come.  
\- Good. You deserved it. – by his last word, Sirius screamed with pleasure and relief. – My turn now.  
Remus started to fumble in his backpack until his found the bottle with lube.  
\- Do you really carry it together with your school books?  
\- Yes, of course. – retorted Remus as if he was talking about a pen. Then his pulled his boyfriend’s hair again. – You forgot the magic word.  
\- Master.  
Now Sirius felt a little nervous. He wasn’t mentally prepared his first time to be as a bottom. Is it going to hurt? Would it pleasure him or it will be too much even for him?  
\- Nervous? – Moony caressed his cheek. – Relax. I will be gentle. You will like it, I promise.  
Remus started kissing him and his pounding heart calmed down a bit. Then Sirius felt it. Gentle, slow as promised. And it wasn’t painful at all.  
\- You can go faster if you want, master.  
\- Masochist till the very end? As you wish, pretty boy.  
Now that was the real thing. Sirius started to tremble and grabbed the hair of the boy over him. Remus was going deeper and deeper and he was now the one panting. Moony smiled victoriously and then roared like a savage beast as he reached the edge.  
\- Let’s do this again. – proposed Sirius as they both laid totally exhausted on the bed.  
\- Gladly. I will bring some toys next time.  
\- You are into that?  
\- You will be too, I promise.


End file.
